


Fill you Up

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Light Genital Abuse, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Sticky Sex, not squicky at all, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rampage plays around with a few of Depth Charge's kinks. Lot's of smut. There's like no plot at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill you Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not the plot-filled story I had hoped to pump out today but it's something nonetheless. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Mm, you feel good like this, my sweet…”

Depth Charge groaned and pushed his aft up, taking the thick spike even deeper. “Nngh, get slagged, creep.” He muttered, wings flaring in pleasured pain as the sharp tip of Rampage’s spike prodded his ceiling node.

“But then who would you go to when you want this?” Rampage purred, pinching and scratching over the manta’s wings. He could feel the shudder it produced all the way down to Depth Charge’s valve as it rippled and gushed around him. “Who would you go to when you want to be pounded into the ground, pulled apart and dominated until your vocalizer is busted and you can’t even moan?” The crab punctuated each word with a hard thrust right to the blue mech’s ceiling node.

The stinging pleasure was driving Depth Charge insane. The pressure of having the crab inside him was nearly unbearable, Rampage’s spike far larger than any other he’d ever taken, and paired with the sharp ridges and devilishly pointed tip it felt like it was tearing him apart in all the best ways.

The crab moved his servo from the manta’s wings to his throat, pressing down on the cabling. Every nano-klik he’d press harder, until Depth Charge couldn’t even moan. The blue mech was writhing beneath his touch, moaning as his too-full valve was filled again and again by the large spike spearing him open.

Rampage gently slid his servo up from Depth Charge’s dented neck plating and cupped his mask, caressing the plating tenderly. “Such a naughty little Maximal…” He purred, fingers digging into the barely-visible seam. He pulled, wrenching a groan of pain from the blue mech as the protective plating was torn from his helm and tossed aside.

 Purring appreciatively at the bared faceplates, Rampage’s fingers trailed over the smooth metal and traced the manta’s lip plates. “Beautiful…” He muttered admirably as he slid his thumb along the bottom lip. They parted beneath his gentle touch for only a moment when the mech’s dentae were latching on _hard_ to the appendage, biting down hard enough to dent the metal.

A throaty chuckle was the crab’s immediate reaction, not even bothering to pull his hand away from the teeth digging into him. “Oh, your frisky nature never fails to excite, my sweet.” He thrust harder into the blue mech, chuckling as his soft moans and gasps rang out.

“That’s right, fishie… Scream for me.” He reached his servo around the manta’s waist, rubbing the swollen folds of Depth Charge’s valve soothingly for a moment before delivering a sharp slap to them.

Depth Charge cried out, bucking his hips into the sensation as his valve attempted to clench on the spike hammering into it. “Oh…Ughn… Do that again, X… Please.”  

Rampage chuckled. “Are you sure you don’t want me to be gentler with you?” He mocked, rubbing the manta’s throbbing anterior node slowly, keeping the pressure light just to tease his lover.

The manta thrashed, the pleasure and pain never taking him where he needed it to but taking him close enough for it to hurt. “Dammit X, slap me again!” He demanded, bucking his hips back onto Rampage’s spike. “ _Please_!”

“Mm, will you scream for me?” The crab purred, rubbing the pulsing node beneath his fingers just a little harder.

“Ahn…! Yes! Yes, yes, just _please_!” Depth Charge was moaning and sobbing, lubricant practically gushing from his valve every time Rampage pulled out. He was clenching spastically on the large spike, though given how stretched he was it was almost unnoticeable to the crab.

Finally deciding to give the mech what he needed, Rampage delivered another hard slap to the manta’s swollen valve, the sharp sound drowned out by the blue mech’s screams of pleasure. He brought his palm down again, making Depth Charge shudder hard. The stinging strikes were giving him just what he needed, every slap sending a jolt of pleasure up his spinal strut.

He could feel the folds become even more swollen if possible and Rampage chuckled, rubbing that node once more. It was searing hot, pulsing beneath his touch and Depth Charge was arching into his hand, grinding down on his fingers.

His own overload was coming hard and he yanked the manta’s hips back hard, ramming his spike against the blue mech’s ceiling node and holding it there. He pinched the swollen anterior node at the same time as his overload claimed him, molten transfluid pumping hard onto his ceiling node.

Depth Charge’s vocalizer failed as pleasure overtook him completely. His valve was spasming hard, his hips grinding down hard onto the fingers pinching him as he rode out his own overload. His optics were completely white, frame going taught for all of a moment before going completely slack in Rampage’s servos.

Rampage let his spike pop free from the manta’s valve, a whole mess of fluids following it. He pulled the manta up into his arms until he fully rebooted, rubbing the manta’s swollen, abused valve soothingly. He could feel the little anterior node twitch in interest under his fingers, the valve clenching down on nothing and he cackled, gently sliding two of his digits into the searing hot valve. “Still so greedy for more…”

The Maximal moaned, slowly coming back online. He was oversensitive from such a hard overload. Everything was aching, but he could feel a soft, pleasurable feeling in his valve that made him hardly notice the pain. He arched his back, relaxing and lolling his helm back onto Rampage’s shoulder. His legs spread approvingly, giving the crab easier access to his valve.

“Good fishie…” Rampage purred, adding a third finger to the mech’s valve. It gently clenched around the intrusion, pulling him a little bit deeper every time. After being so thoroughly stretched by his spike, the manta’s valve was far from snug, so Rampage added a fourth finger, gently thrusting them all in and out.

It was a lethargic pace, one that was steadily raising the manta’s charge all over again. Lubricant slicked Rampage’s fingers up and pooled around his joints as he moved them in and out, making his hand sticky.

Which gave the crab an idea.

He took his fingers out, noting the manta’s whine at the loss, and dipped his thumb in instead, gently pressing against different nodes as he got it slicked with the lubricant. Once he deemed it wet enough, he took his thumb back out and replaced it with his fingers, making Depth Charge sigh happily.

The sigh turned into a happy moan as Rampage began sliding his thumb in as well, arching his hips into the stimulation. He kept a slow, steady pace as he slid his servo farther, passing the knuckle joints and continuing right on the wrist joint.

The valve began clenching down on him, though the feeling was much different on his servo than his spike. He could really feel it now, the hot, wet, rubbery-feel of the walls and the gentle bumps of the nodes lining them as he pressing his fingers to them. He was just a little past his wrist when he had to stop, fingers just nudging the manta’s ceiling node, still hot and slippery from the transfluid that had soaked it minutes earlier.

Depth Charge was mewling in pleasure, optics slowly onlining once more as he finally decided to see what the crab was up to. He looked down and all out moaned as he caught sight of the crab’s entire servo buried in his valve. “X… X what…?”

Rampage chuckled softly and pressed on the mech’s ceiling node, noting the little indents the tip of his spike had left in it. “Mm, what’s troubling you, my sweet?” He asked, moving his free servo down to gently rub over the still-swollen lips of the manta’s array. He massaged them slowly, feeling them heat up beneath his fingers.

The Maximal groaned, hips arching up into the stimulation as he simultaneously drove Rampage’s fingers harder onto his ceiling node. He gasped, reaching for something to hold onto as Rampage began gently thrusting his servo in and out of his valve. Unable to find anything to grasp he brought one of his servos to his mouth, biting into the metal gently as he gently rocked his hips with the crab’s thrusting.

Each thrust of Rampage’s servo into Depth Charge’s valve was accompanied by the squelch of lubricants gushing around the mech’s wrist. “So wet… You must love having your valve stretched, gaping wide…” Rampage purred into the mech’s audial, pinching at the manta’s anterior node once more.

The caused the mech’s hips to buck and he chuckled. “Hehehe, seems you like me playing rough with your little node here…” He gently scratched it and Depth Charge hissed, arching his hips up pleadingly.

“Yes… Yes, please keep doing that!” He begged, moaning gratefully when Rampage complied and resumed scratching him. He felt hypersensitive when Rampage done that, feeling like cold fire had enveloped the little node. It caused even more lubricant to gush out of his valve, splashing against the mech’s forearm.

He began thrusting his servo in and out a little harder, making sure to grind his fingers against the ceiling node every time. The manta was making a beautiful sight, one that made his spike was to re-pressurize… He wouldn’t let it though, since this overload would probably knock his lover offline for awhile and he’d be left unfulfilled.

So instead he focused on Depth Charge’s pleasure only, pinching his anterior node a little more as he ground into his ceiling node harder. The puffy lips of the Maximal’s valve were hot and swollen once more and he couldn’t resist tugging on them a little, feeling just how aroused the manta really was.

His whole array was burning with charge and he could feel the creeping edges of overload bubbling up once more as he whined and gasped in pleasure beneath the crab’s servos.

Deciding to speed things along a little bit, Rampage began to thrust his servo as hard as he could safely into the manta’s valve, striking his ceiling node hard every time as he began slapping the blue mech’s valve lips and node all over again.

The rough treatment had Depth Charge sobbing and bucking on the crab’s servo, gasping every time it hammered into his ceiling node. Just as the manta was at his wildest pleasure, bucking sharply and thrashing in pleasure, Rampage began scratching the manta’s anterior node, a little harder this time.

It was an instantaneous reaction, the Maximal’s valve clamping down _hard_ on Rampage’s servo and holding it snug, ground against his ceiling node as lubricant gushed out around his arm. The manta was moaning loudly around the fingers he had buried in his mouth to try and stifle the noises he was making as he overloaded.

As Rampage had predicted, this overload took too much out of Depth Charge and he fell into recharge soon his overload had passed. He was like a lifeless doll splayed obscenely over the crab’s lap, his servo still buried deep in the sopping valve and his fingers still massaging the swollen, hypersensitive lips and node of his valve.

He wondered how much it would take to wake the manta out of his recharge, slowly squeezing and rubbing the nub once more and grinning when it made the Maximal stir and lift his hips a little.

 

End


End file.
